Der Fluch der Isis
by Viviane von Cornwall
Summary: Was passiert, wenn zwei Götter sich streiten? Genau! Sie verfluchen sich und kehren 5000 Jahre lang in verschiedenen Gestalten auf die Erde zurück, nicht zuletzt inmitten den 80ern, wo sie in Hogwarts noch mehr Unfug stiften, als die werten Tunichtgute


Der Fluch der Isis Part One  
  
Prolog  
  
Die Kinoleinwand ist schwarz. Plötzlich erscheint mitten im Bild ein weißer Fleck, der immer größer wird, bis man eine hellleuchtende ägyptische Isis- Statue sieht. Eine weibliche Stimme: "Dunkelheit.. Krieg.. Immer schon hat es sie gegeben. bei Menschen.. Und bei .. Zauberern..." Verschiedene Bilder blitzen auf, Bilder aus verschiedenen Kriegen wie dem 2. Weltkrieg, u. ä. dann sieht man Bilder von Salazar Slytherin, Grindelwald und andere mächtige böse Zauberer. Rote Augen erscheinen auf der Wand und werden kleiner, bis man die Umrisse Lord Voldemorts erkennt. Um ihn herum kreisen seine Todesser. Stimme: Immer schon .. Gab es den Kampf... zwischen Gut... und Böse. Wieder blitzen auf die zeigen, wie Slytherin sich mit Godric Gryffindor duelliert, wie Dumbledore mit letzter Kraft den Todesfluch auf Grindelwald loslässt, und wie ein schreiendes Baby mit einer Blitznarbe am Boden liegt, während vor ihm ein Zauberstab in Slow- Motion zu Boden fällt und Rauch aufsteigt. Stimme: ". Immer schon. das bedeutet auch schon früher als die Zeit der Gründer... viel früher... auch die Götter bekämpften sich.. Jupiter gegen Mars... Zeus gegen Hades..doch der ursprüngliche Kampf fand zwischen Seth, dem dunklen Kriegsgott und Isis, der weißen Zauberin und Herrscherin des Lichts statt.." Man sieht eine leuchtende Frauengestalt durch einen wilden Sandsturm in der Wüste schreiten. Die Gestalt schreit in den Sturm: "Du kannst mich nicht besiegen, Seth, DU KANNST ES NICHT!!!!!!!" Plötzlich ist es still. Eine kalte Stimme spricht: "Oh Isis, wie kannst du nur so dumm sein! Du hast ihm all deine Liebe gegeben, und sie ist zusammen mit ihm gestorben! Osiris war es nicht wert, von dir geliebt zu werden. Du hättest zusammen mit mir die Welt regieren können, aber du dummes Weib musstest dich ja an seinen Hals werfen." Isis: "Ich verfluche dich." Sie schwebt empor, bis sie vor einer rot leuchtenden Männergestalt stehen bleibt. "Ich verfluche dich Seth, Gott der Finsternis und des Krieges." Ihr Arme richten sich gen Himmel. "Ich werde wieder kommen, Seth, wieder und wieder. Du wirst unzählige Male versuchen, die Welt zu beherrschen, aber ich werde es nicht zulassen. In 5000 Jahren wird es zwei Auserwählte geben, die dich endgültig besiegen werden. Seth, du wirst von nun an als Mensch auf der Erde wandeln. Du wirst die Welt in Kriege verwickeln, deren Ausmaß sich niemand vorstellen kann. Aber ich werde zur rechten Zeit da sein, um dich wieder und wieder zu besiegen. Geh jetzt, wir werden uns noch oft genug sehen." Sie streckt die Arme aus und ein gleißendes Licht blendet von der Leinwand. Stimme: "Damals begann es, als Isis, die weiße Herrscherin, Seherin und strahlendste aller Götter und Göttinnen den Dunklen Herrscher der Wüste verfluchte. Seit diesem Zeitpunkt kam in jeder Generation ein unglaublicher böser Herrscher hervor, der die Welt ins Chaos stürzte." Man sieht verschiedene Könige, die allesamt hämisch lachen. Pharaonen, Kaiser mit Togas und Olivenzweigen, Mittelalterliche Ritter, Salazar Slytherin, Napoleon, Hitler und zum Schluss Voldemort. Stimme: "Doch wieder und wieder gelang es Isis, Seth zu schlagen. aber nicht selten musste sie dabei einen hohen Preis zahlen.." Man sieht Cleopatra weinend am Boden, vor ihr liegt der ermordete Marcus Antonius. Cleo: "Die Prophezeiung wird sich erfüllen. Qualvoll wirst du sterben, so wie es immer wieder sein wird, Seth" die letzten Worte zischt sie nur noch.  
  
Seth in Gestalt des Kaisers Augustus: "Isis, bist du immer noch so dumm? Du wirst meine Frau, und als Königin Cleopatra mit mir herrschen!" dann zuckt er zusammen. Blut rinnt seinen Waden entlang. Augustus: "Du Hure!" Cleopatra lacht laut und bitter auf: "Wir sehen uns wieder" dann lässt sie die Schlange aus dem Korb, die sie in die Brust beißt. Dann sieht man die weinende Rowena Ravenklaw auf dem Boden, vor ihr liegt der blutende Godric Gryffindor. "Bis zum nächsten Mal, Salazar" sie blickt auf und sagt kalt "Avada Kedavra". Dann sieht man zwei dunkelgrüne Augen, umrandet von schwarzen Locken auf blasser Haut. Auf einmal sieht man rote, volle Lippen. "It's Showtime, Seth". Größere Perspektive, von hinten sieht man ein eher kleineres Mädchen, es steht auf dem Fensterbrett, springt hinaus und fliegt über den Verbotenen Wald auf Hogwarts zu.  
  
Outtakes: Isis schreitet durch die Wüste Isis: Du kannst mich nicht besiegen, du blöder Regisseur, nur weil du mir Sand in die Augen streust! ICH VERKLAGE DICH!!!!! Regie: willst du dann durch einen Konfetti- Sturm oder durch einen Baumwollplantage gehen? ___________***********_____________ Isis: Ich verfluche dich, Seth! Seth: *gähnt* jaja, mach du nur Isis: Hey verarsch mich nicht!! __________*************____________ Stimme: Damals begann es, als Isis, die weiße Herrscherin , Seherin und strahlendste aller Göttinnen den Text vergas. Scheiße, noch mal! __________***********___________ Augustus: Du Hure! Isis: REGIE!! ER HAT MICH HURE GENANNT!!! Regie: Ach Mensch Isis, das steht im Textbuch! Augustus: Eben, soll ich sagen "Au, du dumme Gans, du hast mich kastriert!"? __________**********____________ Isis: (steht auf dem Fensterbrett und will springen) Ist da schon eine Matratze unteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenn 


End file.
